


Шрамы (Scars)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Фа Зу сломлен. Фа Ли разваливается на части.
Relationships: Fa Li/Fa Zhou (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Шрамы (Scars)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381819) by [ardentintoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication). 



> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Он возвращается — облачённый в доспехи.

Он возвращается хромым.

Он возвращается совсем другим.

Едва переступив порог, он бросается в её объятья. Кончиками пальцев она скользит по его лицу — за время отсутствия он отпустил бороду, и на лбу залегли морщины, которых не было два года тому назад. Она плачет — хоть и знает, что должна быть счастлива, ведь её муж вернулся с войны; но глас рассудка тонет в слезах.

За ужином они молчат. Ни ему, ни ей не хочется говорить о войне, но души обоих ноют под тяжким гнётом невысказанных вопросов. Он берёт её за руку, когда она заваривает чай, и подносит её запястье к губам. Большим пальцем она смахивает слёзы с его глаз, когда он притягивает её к себе для поцелуя.

Той же ночью она находит шрам. Длинный, рваный, тот глубоко врезается в бедро. Она касается шрама, отпрянув, когда муж стонет от боли. Позже, когда гаснут свечи, она ласкает шрам губами, и муж не стонет больше — или, по меньшей мере, стонет не от боли.

***

На следующую ночь она спрашивает, откуда у него этот шрам. И он рассказывает ей о гуннах, что не брали пленных, гуннах, что убивали невинных людей тысячами — а он должен был их хоронить. Он рассказывает ей о тех, кто пал от его клинка, и о тех, кто восхвалял его за убийства и называл героем. Он показывает ей остальные свои шрамы, и она сбивается в попытках их перечесть; шрамы змеятся по груди, по спине, по ногам. Когда он засыпает, она целует каждый шрам, и его лицо словно мягчеет, расслабившись.

***

Сановники раз за разом приезжают к ним, чтобы поздравить его, и уже на пятом ей хочется кричать на них, чтобы они оставили мужа в покое. Если она видит дрожь его рук, видит печаль, что омрачает его лицо — отчего не видят они? Когда сановники уезжают, она ложится с ним в постель и гладит по голове. И думает — может, в следующий раз стоит отправить мать встречать их у ворот. Может, тогда мир пришёл бы в их дом по-настоящему.

***

Порой они просто лежат рядом, прежде чем уснуть. Порой они бессильно падают на кровать, слишком вымотанные для чего-либо ещё. Но она всегда слышит, как муж кричит от кошмаров, и просыпается, чтобы держать его за руку. На следующее утро он не хочет говорить об этом.

Больше он не хочет говорить ни о чём.

***

Она тоскует по тем временам, когда он называл её своим цветком дикой груши, своим маленьким сладким пирожочком — а она влюблённо смотрела на него и называла своим храбрым воином. Она ненавидит гуннов, ненавидит императора, но сильней всего — ненавидит войну. Война забрала её мужа, подсунув взамен кого-то совершенно незнакомого.

***

Однажды она совершает ошибку: подкрадывается к нему сзади, пока он подсчитывает, сколько они должны уплатить налогов в этом году. Так она делала давно, когда они только-только сыграли свадьбу. В следующее мгновенье он впечатывает её в стену, стиснув горло. И замирает, не в силах прийти в себя — прежде чем сползти на пол, отчаянно моля о прощении. Она прижимает его к груди, он плачет навзрыд, и она плачет тоже, и они обнимают друг друга так крепко, как только могут.

***

Она ничего ему не говорит, когда ей впервые кажется, что она беременна. Он не должен волноваться больше ни о чём — и оттого она вздыхает почти с облегчением, когда приходят регулы, пускай с опозданием, пускай тяжёлые и болезненные. Она ничего ему не говорит и в следующий раз, и в тот, что следует за ним. Он видел слишком много мёртвых детей, чтобы теперь взвалить на него бремя ещё троих, что умерли, не родившись.

Она выжидает до тех пор, пока её беременность не станет очевидна, и лишь тогда говорит ему. Знахарка сказала ей, что, должно быть, это мальчик — но муж уверен, что это девочка. Он обнимает её, как не обнимал уж лет пять, и спрашивает, как они назовут малышку. Она запрокидывает голову, вглядываясь в цветущую магнолию, и говорит:

— Мы назовём её Мулан.


End file.
